


Firecracker and Popsicle

by 5Schemes (WolfKiddAl)



Series: Firecracker, Popsicle, and the Perfect Lady [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Most characters are just mentions, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, reposting from old account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKiddAl/pseuds/5Schemes
Summary: Y’see, when Firecracker was little, he knew he didn’t belong in the same world as everyone else. His teachers said he was too violent, his peers claimed he was too quiet. No matter what he did, he wasn’t good enough.





	Firecracker and Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from old account, 4cardot! I deleted that tumblr blog, and will soon be deleting that ao3 account.

Y’see, when Firecracker was little, he knew he didn’t belong in the same world as everyone else. His teachers said he was too violent, his peers claimed he was too quiet. No matter what he did, he wasn’t good enough. That wasn’t the only thing wrong with him though.  
Oh no, not only was he not meant for his life, he was also never going to meet his soulmate. When he was born, he had something called a dead-mark. A mark that meant his soulmate was either not going to be born in his lifetime, or they were already long dead. When his mark appeared at the ripe old age of 13, his parents cried for him. He didn’t understand though, neither of them were born with marks and married because they found love without the marks, didn’t this mean he got the same thing?  
But, no, that’s not what it meant. Apparently, from what he gathered from his parents, he would live the rest of his life, doomed to never find love…(Even as an adult he never got their reasoning.) (His parents bought him a thick leather wristband, just to keep people from looking.)  
Then he met him. He wasn’t in love or anything, but, at the same time? He was. Just. Not romantically.  
Firecracker was pretty sure this man was his platonic soulmate. Everyone’s born with one, you just don’t get a mark for them. Instead, you meet them, and you get a feeling. That feeling is the feeling that your suppose to spend the rest of your life with this person. He got that feeling with him.  
Of course, his platonic soulmate didn’t realize at first. He was too busy freaking out over college exams. Firecracker still got his number though.  
It was only after he graduated college did Popsicle, his soulmate, and Firecracker decide to start living together. It was fast, but platonic soulmates were considered to be the closest friend, confidant, and sometimes lovers, people ever had. Their friendship was quick to become deeper than any other bonds they had at the time.  
And then, they went to war together. Apparently, Popsicle had always wanted to be in the military, since he didn’t have a soulmate to worry about either, also being born with a dead-mark. (The fact that his soulmate might have been an important political person from the past amused the two of them to no end.) So, off to war they went. Popsicle went and fought the front lines, using Power Armor to stay safe. Firecracker, however, was put to be a spy, not as buff as Popsicle, but still useful.  
After being caught and tortured for who knows how long, one side of his face burnt beyond repair, Popsicle rescued him. He isn’t too “manly” to admit he cried when he saw his soulmate, afraid that he was just another hallucination come to taunt him until he died. To this day, he still can’t stand the smell of burning flesh. They left the war after that.  
They returned to civilian life, Popsicle went and became a worker at some place for veterans, and Firecracker stayed at home, too afraid to face the world with his new face, too afraid without a mask.  
Then, it happened. Popsicle fell in love. It was… Upsetting? No, wrong word. Well, Firecracker didn’t know anymore. Maybe it was upsetting. For the longest time, they only had each other. They didn’t rely on anyone other than themselves, but now? Popsicle had a love, not the love, but a love. Which was better than what Firecracker had… Maybe he was jealous?  
Well, whatever he was, it didn’t stop Popsicle from falling in love with the woman. God, she was so annoying. She had perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect body, hell, a perfect name in the good old US of A. (Hell, she was perfect because she didn’t flinch when she first met Firecracker. Stared him down in his good eye and told him she wasn’t going to take Popsicle away from him, no matter what. Fucking perfect person.)  
Then, as the story goes, Popsicle and Perfect Lady got married, and had a kid. Popsicle was at a meeting when she went into labour, so Firecracker went instead, and almost screamed when she tried to break his hand from squeezing so hard. Popsicle and Perfect Lady’s kid? Perfect, just like them. Perfect Lady let him hold her, even when the doctors tried to escort him out, afraid he would scare the child. He isn’t too man to admit it, he cried.  
When Popsicle finally arrived, Firecracker and Perfect Lady were settled on the bed together, with Perfect Lady holding the baby. Popsicle was too man to admit it, but Firecracker would admit it for him. Popsicle cried from happiness.  
At this point, Firecracker started to wonder, maybe he could have two platonic soulmates. I mean, he knew Popsicle was his soulmate, but maybe Perfect Lady was as well. When he brought it up with the two couple a few weeks after he was born, they both laughed. They already knew that Firecracker and Perfect Lady were soulmates.  
Then, nearly a year after Shaun (God, they even gave their kid a perfect name) was born, the bombs fell and the world went to shit.  
Popsicle and Perfect Lady ran, Perfect Lady holding their baby (and it was, their baby that is. Firecracker was a parent as much as Popsicle and Perfect Lady were), while Firecracker followed behind, having to grab his white mask from his bedroom, taking only a second to put it on.  
They got to the vault safely, though not before having to wait a few seconds for the Vault-Tech guy to move. They also tried to get Firecracker to remove his mask, but Popsicle wasn’t having any of that after the guy tried to forcibly remove the mask. They were frozen.  
Then, he woke up. He woke up to his first platonic soulmate screaming at Perfect Lady’s pod, and his second platonic soulmate with a bullet through her head. He didn’t realize what had happened till they left the vault. When they got out of the vault, Popsicle (which was never his real name, was only a nickname to keep himself safe, and now look at them) took one look at the wrist with his soulmate’s name, and fell to the ground, crying so hard he ended up throwing up. Firecracker was quick to console him. When he realized why the man had thrown up, that made him pause, and look down at his covered wrist with curiosity.  
Popsicle looked up at him, then followed his line of sight, before quickly pulling Firecracker down and hastily pulling off his wristband, both of them staring at the now exposed wrist. It seems both of their soulmates were in the new world.  
They were quick to settle into the new world. Firecracker truly felt like he belonged, all his pent up anger and aggression had somewhere to go.  
Of course, that didn’t mean Popsicle was happy. In fact, the man was downright hostile. He didn’t talk anymore, other than to talk to Firecracker in brief sentences. He felt cheated. He lost a love and his son, and all he got in return was a fucking soulmate? Popsicle felt cheated.  
So, they continued on their journey to find Shaun. They traveled through the Commonwealth fast, with Firecracker becoming the Minuteman general, with Popsicle as his right-hand man, and Preston as his advisor.  
Then they hit Diamond City, finding out about Nick Valentine and quickly freeing him. He leads them on another trail, which leads them to Goodneighbor.  
And this is where it gets really messy. See, up until this point, they had heard passing mention of Popsicle’s soulmate, and Popsicle? Popsicle really didn’t want to meet the man. He was still mourning one love of his life, he didn’t want to meet his soulmate and possibly lose him. So, he did the only sensible thing. He said he wanted to find the Railroad, a group of Synth liberators.  
They quickly followed the trail, blazing a path through the Freedom Trail, cutting corners where they could, as Firecracker had figured out the code before they went all the way through the trail. When they got to the end, to Old Freedom Church, they went inside, and that’s where Firecracker met him.  
While you might have your soulmate’s name tattooed on your wrist, sometimes people change their name, and it happens, y’know? So, the people who’ve changed their name and their soulmate feel it, a pulse, much stronger than that of a platonic soulmate meeting.  
His name is Deacon. And Firecracker? Well, Firecracker isn’t ready to talk about what went down when he met his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at 5conspiracystrawberries.tumblr.com!


End file.
